


Cup of Ambitiously

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [13]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Electrocution, Final Battle, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Sky should've known not to have blown up the Goddess statue, and now he pays very dearly.





	Cup of Ambitiously

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: IF YOU CANT HANDLE ANYTHING IN THOSE TAGS DONT READ IT.
> 
> PLEASE, JUST THE BASICS IS THAT SKY DIES PAINFULLY.

Sky could tell they were going to have a storm on their hands. He suggested they stay where they were, but Time insisted that they get moving before the storm hits them. And yet they were on top of the mountains. Somehow between the forest and mountains, they kept finding large numbers of enemies.

 

It became too much for most of their teammates, who were too injured. He turned his head and noticed a Goddess statue, standing proud and tall. Undamaged, even up this high, and surrounded by enemies. Nature was kind to her statue. 

  
  
  


Looking back up to the skies, he could see the clouds moving over them, completely dark grey or black. Either way, it wasn't a good sign. Sky shifted his gaze back at the statue, something deep inside him told him to pray. 

 

Pulling Fi out from her scabbard, gently putting the tip of the sword into the dirt as he kneel down and prayed to the Goddess. Wishing for her forgiveness and safety passage for my friends. 

  
  
  


As I moved my mouth softly, I could hear everyone else speak, but my focus was on the statue. Seaking the Goddess's help. For her blessing. Still keeping my eyes closed, I whispered every ounce of the prayers I knew. How my friends say their own prayers when I was in Skyloft. When I whispered the last of my prayers, I stood up, glancing at the statue eyes. 

 

I wasn't sure what I saw, but the goddess eyes weren't normal. However before I could check why, I felt someone tapping my side. Looking over, Wind was closer to me than to the others that were still arguing. 

 

Confusingly, I stood next to Wind, watching the argument unfold into something else. As they continued wasting time, I sighed loudly. 

 

"Guys, we're still surrounded by enemies and there's a storm on the way!" I exclaimed softly, catching they're attention. 

  
  
  


"Look, we really need a plan-" I was immediately cut off as a single sound from a Bokoblin's horn echo through the now quiet air. It rang loudly stretching, warning us of our impending doom. Meaning we are getting company sooner than we would like. 

 

Without much said, I saw them picking up their weapons. Even though many shouldn't have, for their wounds. I looked around until I saw something, quickly I pulled out the Tough Beetle, strapping a bomb on it, I let it soar towards a small grouping of rocks. 

  
  
  


As it flew farther above the Goddess statue, dropping the bomb immediately breaking the statue once it touched its arm. Feeling bad, I was about to whisper my apologies to the goddess, but before I could, there was a loud scream and odd noises from the Bokoblins. 

 

Hearing their feet padding on the rocky surface, but they didn't make it far, as the Goddess's arm fell on top of them. As their screams echos and yet muffled, I knew there will be more. Searching for their lost members, the wounded needed to leave.

 

As I looked around, there happened to a cave, with enough space to fit two members at a time. I quickly looked inside and saw a whole cave system. Nodding to myself, I walk back to the group. 

 

"Guys, there's a cave over there. Only two of you can fit at a time." 

  
  
  


Slowly they filled in, but they couldn't move fast enough as more enemies showed themselves. Pulling out the Master Sword, I looked back to the others. 

 

Legend, Warriors, Four, and Wild were the only ones who didn't get in that cave yet. Without a single thought, I yelled at them. I really shouldn't have, but it's life or death right now. And they still had time.

 

"Get in that cave, I will hold them off." 

 

I could hear them argue, but I didn't listen as my main focus was the multiple enemies coming towards us. The anger and fear spread fast within my veins. I have one chance to make sure everyone will survive this. 

 

Running, the sound of thunder rang through, echoing, and yet I could feel it underneath my feet. Stretching far and wide, the Master Sword, fitting perfectly in the palm of my hand. Gripping tightly, I madly dashed side to side, dodging the multitude of hits, but throwing my own hits to them. 

  
  
  


With each fallen enemy, a sound of thunder rings, counting the kills I have laid on this mountain top. Almost encouraging me to continue. 

 

There was no room to think of my actions. Sharply turning from my lefts and rights, rolling, shield up high, the sound of thunder struck through, reminding me.

 

I couldn't help but think of my fight with Demise, the thunder and lighting. The chaotic energy. I could feel my heart beating up to my throat, the thunder under my feet, and the lack of warmth from the sun. 

  
  
  


Feeling cold. I turned around as someone yelled for me. Seeing Wind stick his little head out, I looked back at the large amount of enemies running at me. 

 

My eyes widen for a quick second before they went back to normal. There was no way I could make it out. No way, nodding to myself, a decision was made. 

 

Using the Tough Beetle one last time, I made it hit the rocks on top of the cave. Wind, after hearing the explosion was immediately pulled back into the cave. 

  
  
  


The earth shook, as the rocks fell, but it wasn't the only thing. I watched as the Goddess statue shook and trembled underneath the lack of support. Seeing her metal eyes on me, I felt judged upon.

 

Feeling her metallic body fell, I knew I've done messed up. Before I could beg for forgiveness, I heard a scream echo through the thunder. 

  
  
  


Turning back, the bokoblins all had their hands up, chanting, cheering, screaming from above. Their eyes screamed victory. When they stared at me, I brought my shield up along with the master sword. Her glow shining through the darken skies.

  
  


I could feel Fi encouraging me, hearing her voice again, the beat of her glow pulsating within my hand. 

 

I gripped tightly, making my knuckles white as I swing Fi around, changing my enemies. The black and gold Bokoblins screamed, not until the ground shook painfully. 

  
  


Hearing the screams of my enemies, their dying voice echoing past the thunder, the beating, the pounding of my heart. Leaping up through my throat. 

  
  
  


As the Goddess statue fell, I could still see one of her eyes glaring at me. Her judgemental stare, her smile no more. It screamed of hell. 

 

Shaking my head, I tried to reason that I'm paranoid of the Goddess's wrath. Taking that reasoning, I looked back at them. Even though they lost a lot of their comrades, somehow more kept showing. Surrounding me, the sheer numbers of them. 

 

I felt fear, the fear bubbling up to my throat, as it grips my heart painfully. But there was no time as they soon charged at me, making no room for second guessing. Closing my eyes for a second, I felt everything and the wind painfully whipping my hair. Opening them, just in time as I saw one of the bokoblins jumped, screaming, sword hanging above their head. Within split seconds, I struck them down. 

  
  
  


Following the sound of battle, the heat of the master sword, the beat of my heart and thunder. Trading hits after hits, spin attacks after spin attacks. Bashing my shield into the enemies skull, shattering and letting its brains splatter across the dirt mountain. Its blood spilled among its allies.

  
  
  


Organs, limbs, and occasional headless monsters fell to my attacks. As the clouds roll over into darker shades, blocking what little light I've had. But Fi still glowed within the darkness. 

  
  


Even though everything was moving too fast, it was enough that I didn't falter. 

  
  


Or so I thought, when the black and gold bokoblins ran at me, screaming, both weapons readily, I could only block one at a time. I either took the hit from the gold or the black. Immediately taking the hit from the black bokoblin, feeling their weapon spikes dig within my shoulder, I couldn't help the scream that fell from my mouth. 

  
  


The feeling of the spikes dragging out painfully from my shoulder, the warmth spilling, losing my footing. I took two steps back, looking up, I could see the gold coming at me. 

  
  


Pulling my shield in front of me until it was knocked and throwed from my hand. As I watched it fell off the side of the mountain. There was no way I could get it back now. 

  
  


Turning back, I moves the sword to my right hand, already knowing how back I was. I needed to defend. I needed to make it back to the group one way or another.

  
  
  


Grinding my teeth together, the pressure bringing me back down, the echo of thunder, but a sudden flash of lightning striking down between me and the two bokoblins. Blinding us, but there was no way I would be able to defend myself. 

 

Taking my chances, I ran forward, feeling the beat, the rain hitting the ground, the smell of blood. The deafening sound of screams and lightning. 

 

How my mind moved so slowly, knowing the sound of crunched and broken bones sounded as I connected the master sword to the bokoblin's face. Watching its eyes widen, seeing it with life, watching how the color and life fade from it, leaving only a lifeless monster corpse.

  
  


As I turned, I felt something connect to my face, roughly smacking me to the side, my vision blurred as the world moved under me. 

 

I could feel how the rain hit my face, the thunder echoing through my rib cage, the pump of my heart, the thunderous steps of feet walking over to me. 

  
  
  


Rolling over lazily, drizzly, standing on shaky legs. Watching my vision make double, as the earth shook once more. Or at least that's what I have thought, what didn't click was the golden enemy had slammed its weapon in me. 

 

The feeling of pain didn't register as I fell down once more. I stared up to the sky as rain came pouring in harshly, coating everything in a thick layer of ice water. 

  
  


Groaning softly, I pulled myself together as I shifted into a standing position. Staring at the golden bokoblin as it hatred eyes watched me like a hawk.

 

Looking around until I saw the Master Sword, glowing double, wobbling myself over to her. Leaning over, with soft hands, I was able to lift her up. 

 

Not without tumbling forward, on unsteady legs.

  
  


As I brought myself back up, I sluggishly turned, facing my enemy. Looking down at my stomach, seeing its weapon within me. Without thinking it through, I ripped it out, throwing it over the mountain. 

 

Lifting the master sword up, pointing it to the sky, it began to glow brighter, lighting everything around me. Seeing their eyes watching painfully, but unaware of attack I would throw.

 

As the blade glowed a hot, ready for the strike, I eased the sword on my stomach, burning my wound together. Stopping the bleeding altogether. 

 

Feeling anger spread through, squinting my eyes, I saw flashes of lightning surrounding us, striking at random but at the same time. Not so much randomly. 

  
  


Pulling my sword, I ran feeling Fi's hatred, anger, disgust, and absolute need of destruction of a certain pest. Growling, teeth grinding, I yelled but I couldn't hear as I slashed at the golden bokoblin, making a single scar over its eye. 

  
  


Watching it bleed wildly, as it too screamed. Backing away from me, I heaved painfully, lungs burning. 

 

Pulling myself together, I ran back at it with everything else I've had. Eventually landing the final blow, right through its skull. 

  
  
  


With everything leaving me, I tried to pull Fi out from the dead corpse, but she wouldn't move. With the rain coming down hard, it forcefully made me slip through her handle as I fell on my ass.

 

Groaning, I stared at her. Watching her glow faintly, I could still her hear voice. 

 

Or at least until an arrow striked right into my wounded shoulder.

 

I couldn't stop screaming as I painfully rip the arrow from my shoulder, not even realizing that I broke the arrow.

  
  


Standing up, I saw archers, a bunch of bokoblins archers. Immediately feeling fear, I tried to run, but there wasn't much to hide from the raining arrows. 

 

However dodging as best as I could, I moved like a wolf, zig zagging, but it wasn't enough as two arrows landed on my leg, four on my back, and two more on my other shoulder. 

 

Refusing to not stop moving, I realized how quickly pinned I was. I either die by their hand or by my own. 

  
  
  


There was no way I could reach the master sword. Not without being shot down by multitudes of arrows. 

 

Silently, I knew my fate was sealed. Or so I believed as I stood there, accepting my death until a certain whistle rang through the thundering and lightning sounds. 

 

Opening my eyes, I saw a flash of red and large set of wings. Eyes widen, I immediately whistled for my friend. There was an ounce of hesitation from them, running in full force even with the arrows in my leg, I jumped off the mountain. 

 

Falling was always easier, the rough feeling with the wind rushing through my hair, that was until I was chest to back on the Skyloft bird. 

 

Feeling their heart beat, their feathers, their lungs, muscles working. Reminding me of home. Holding on, as we immediately shift the flight upwards to catch more air and less land.

  
  
  


As we flew higher and higher, I could feel myself drifting. Or at least, I would've but suddenly, my Skyloft screamed in pain as its feathers flew off its body.

 

Looking around, I saw an arrow landing right near the wing. Turning my attention, I saw the bokoblins shooting arrows after arrows. 

  
  


Eyebrows shifting into an anger expression, I made us flew away from the danger, flying higher into the air.

 

As we got further and further, I could see something sparkling with white light. Confused, until I remembered Wild reminding us about electricity and metal. 

  
  


Immediately looking around myself until it was too late. I saw Demise smiling as he strikes us down. 

 

The smell of smoke and burned flesh. Blinded, deafened, but something definitely screamed. 

  
  


Wind roughly surrounding us. Feeling distant, almost faintly gone. Opening my eyes, my skyloft looked at me as I saw its wounds. Seven arrows under its belly. Two on its left wing and one on its right leg. 

 

I smiled as I whistled our call. Until another flash of light hit is once more.

* * *

 

Somewhere on the ground, a small band of eight heros search high and low for their missing friend.

 

That is until something screamed landed painfully on the ground. Bones snapping, breaking through the boy's skin. 

  
  


Blood, organs, brain matter everywhere. Leaving only a small mass of a corpse. And the bird, though larger than an average cucco, it too died, feathers on fire, arrow heads breaking through the birds belly, neck snapped. 

 

Making it clear that neither were alive. The eight members stood there in shock until one screamed and everything began to fell. 

 

On top of the mountain, Fi stood in place, knowing what had happened to her master. She weeped, glowing hotly, somehow sending a large burst of ancient fire magic, burning everything in her path. 

  
  


Forever stuck in the body of her enemies. Covered in their blood. She cried and cried, cursing Goddess Hylia for this. Knowing she had struck down Sky where he flew. Now realizing he won't come back, she did the last thing she could do.

  
  
  


Focusing on her energy, she shot a single beam of light and making it land back on the sword. Destroying herself plus what Hylia had created.

 

When Fi saw her, she cursed and stood her ground. No matter her other master was a cold hearted bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
